Wishology Wands
The Wishology Wands are three distinct and powerful ancient wands created by the Fairy Council to defeat the Darkness. They only appeared in the Wishology! Trilogy. Background After the Ancient Fairy Warriors departed into space to hold off the Darkness forever, the Fairy Council forged these wands to defeat the Darkness when it inevitably returned. They also left a prophecy in the Cave of Destiny, that stated a Chosen One would be sent to collect these wands and use their combined power to stop the Darkness once and for all. All three wands are protected by ancient guardians until the "Chosen One" comes to claim them. The Chosen One, Timmy Turner, tracks down the three wands over the trilogy, which he later uses to stop the Darkness (by transforming it into the "Kindness"). The Fire Wand The Fire Wand (AKA The White Wand of Fire) is the first of the three mystical wands Timmy Turner must find to defeat the Darkness. Unlike the latter two wands (Which were simply hidden in uninhabited areas), this wand was in the form of a guitar used by the rock band KISS. Jorgen Von Strangle assigned Timmy the task of finding this first wand by showing him the cryptic message, "The wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss." Initially Timmy thought it was in a statue at the Dimmsdale Museum of Natural History. However, he realized that it was actually guitar by reading a promotion sign about the M.A.R.F. (Middle Aged Rock Festival) concert. It was kept under the protection of the rock band KISS, who are actually ancient Fairy warriors. Timmy had to prove to them that he was the true Chosen One by shouting his name, attracting Eliminators. Once he gets a hold of it, he uses it destroy the Eliminators, and then to drive the Darkness back to prevent it from devouring Earth. The Wind Wand The Wind Wand was the second of the three mystical wands that Timmy searches for in second part of Wishology. When the Darkness returns after everyone believed it was gone for good, Timmy, Jorgen, Mark Chang, and the fairies return to the Cave of Destiny. They learn they missed the second part of the prophecy, that there is a second wand, hidden on the Blue Moon of Vegon. With help from Turbo Thunder, Timmy eventually finds this wand, but is confronted by the Turbo Thunder and the wand's guardian, the Rock Guardian. Timmy again proves he is the true Chosen One by refusing to fight him. Once he gets a hold of this wand, Timmy tries yet again to drive the Darkness back, but this time it doesn't do anything. Timmy is forced to sacrifice himself to save his friends and family from being devoured. Turbo Thunder then reveals in the third part, that this wand was not meant to drive the Darkness back, but only to reveal the third part of the prophecy and the next wand, the Ice Wand. The Ice Wand The Ice Wand is the third and last of the mystical wands. According to the prophecy revealed by The Wind Wand, the Ice Wand is hidden "under the Earth's ice". Later while battling The Destructinator, Timmy ends up in the North Pole, where he destroys the Destructinator by fooling it into absorbing all of the explosives it stuffed into the Earth, and swiping the detonator during the battle. The explosion melts the ice and reveals the wand below. The Polar Bear Guardian gives him this wand, completing the prophecy. Timmy then wishes for an Ice Wand on every planet in the solar system, forming a "smiling face of light". He then uses these wands along with the original three Wishology wands, to turn the Darkness into the Kindness. See also *Wishology! *Timmy Turner *Blue Moon of Vegon *Rock Guardian *KISS *Polar Bear Guardian Category:Fairy Objects Category:Objects Category:Magical Category:Wands Category:Terms Category:Magic Category:Wishology